Olaf Willow
Olaf Willow was a Monotheist with ties to the Soldiers of the One. He lived outside Caprica City with his group marriage partners.Caprica, episode: "Rebirth". In spite of his religious views against the rampant immorality of online culture, Olaf is known to have spent some five years as a hardcore New Cap City gamer before being banned.Caprica, episode: "The Dirteaters". Biography While the married partners as a whole were Monotheists with STO ties, the cell's operations were limited to Olaf and his husband, Nestor, both taking orders from their wife, Sister Clarice, who was also in de jure command over all STOs on Caprica. From either 1941 or 1942, this cell became dedicated towards obtaining Zoe Graystone's avatar programm following her death in an unsanctioned STO bombing. Though he and Nestor saw nothing in Clarice's vision of it bringing Heaven to the real world by duplicating the conscious minds of the dead, both men followed their wife in finding it. Presuming it to be in a computer at the Graystone residence, Olaf provided Clarice with a swipe drive, a device he obtained which could interface with computers by touch and download their harddrives.Caprica, episode: "Know Thy Enemy". When it became clear the data had been in the computer but was deleted during copying, Clarice continued her bonding with Amanda, which began to irritate Olaf when she risked slipping her cover, and the caught her stealing items from the family to give as presents.Caprica, episode: "The Imperfections of Memory". In the weeks following the bombing that killed Zoe, a number of other attacks occurred, which Olaf suspected were being committed by Barnabas Greeley, a flagellant and zealous STO cell leader acting unsanctioned. Though he initially believed it to be an isolated case, when Olaf began finding STO pamphlets advertising a coming meeting, he realised Greeley was now a danger to himself and the rest of his family.Caprica, episode: "Ghosts in the Machine". After meeting with him, Clarice and Nestor confirmed his suspicions, and made plans to meet the STO leadership on Gemenon in person, but their car was bombed during the trip.Caprica, episode: "End of Line". Soon after Clarice's return, Olaf joined her in hunting down members of Greeley's cell, made easier by three members not only being identified by CCTV in a failed bombing, but were students at Clarice's school. While Clarice herself killed one, Pann, Olaf helped her corner Hippolyta in an alleyway and strangled her to death.Caprica, episode: "Retribution". Tracking Greeley to a building under construction, Olaf captured Lacy Rand as Clarice strapped Greeley himself to a bomb and activated its timer. Taking Rand back to the Willow residence, Olaf imprisoned her in the attic to be interrogated for the whereabouts of Zoe's backup data and had to be kept from simply executing her. When Rand gave up the location of the backup, he dragged her out of the house and sent her off to Gemenon as a conscript in the STO's training program.Caprica, episode: "Things We Lock Away". Over the days following Rand's departure, the Willows welcomed in Amanda to the household following her estrangement with her husband, Daniel. The household approved of this, but were unable to convince Clarice it was unwise. Soon after her arrival, Amanda was recruited informally by the GDD to investigate the Willows, owing to their known Monotheism with the exception of Clarice and, through her, linked to several STO terrorists. During her time there Olaf obtained a box given to him by a GDD director Gera Singh, an STO mole. In it was one of Zoe's lockets confiscated by the GDD in a search of her home. It was found to contain the data the Willows had been locking for, and development of Clarice's Heaven program was underway.Caprica, episode: "Blowback". This, however, coincided with news that the GDD had placed a mole within the Willow residence. Though this naturally would have turned the family's eyes on Amanda, Agent Jordan Duram purposely named Olaf's wife Mar-Beth Willow as the informant. Clarice proceeded to slit her throat, while Olaf and Nestor wrapped it in a black bag, cut it into pieces and dumped it in a river 200 kilometers away.Caprica, episode: "Blowback". Rather than display grief over the death of their mutual wife, Olaf and Nestor simply returned from their trip to play New Cap City, where their characters killed by Zoe-A and Tamara-A who, unbeknownest to either, were the creation of the very Avatar program the Willows had recovered. With the game automatically banning anyone who's character died, they moved on to drawing concept art for Heaven.Caprica, episode: "The Dirteaters". With Heaven and the Avatar program completed, Olaf, Nestor and Clarice began final rehearsals with one day left for their coup de grace, a massive suicide bombing operation at Atlas Arena, which would kill thousands through the use of hidden charges to create a chain-reaction. The nature of the plan, which would serve to martyr the suicide bombers to their cause rather than promote Monotheism detested Nestor, though the only thing Olaf found offensive was that he doubted they were worthy of Heaven. When Nestor refused to take part in the suicide bombing, he took Clarice's side in supporting their own martyrdom. Later in the day, the three patched up and tried to diagnose problems with Clarice's Holoband, which they soon discovered was not hers but one planted by the GDD, not only meaning Amanda was the real informant but that they killed Mar-Beth for nothing.Caprica, episode: "The Heavens Will Rise". The three STO members raided the Graystone residence to recover the stolen Holoband, which contained data on the plans which would expose the operation. The raid fell apart when they could not find the Holoband, and an attempt to force Daniel and Amanda Graystone to talk resulted in Nestor's death at the hands of a nearby U-87.Caprica, episode: "Here Be Dragons". Olaf and Clarice were able to escape, and were assured personally by Director Singh he would turn the police and GDD's attention on the Graystones instead, using planted evidence.Caprica, episode: "Apotheosis". They returned to the Willow residence to prepare for the suicide bombing, with Olaf placing a bomb in a backpack. It was here that Clarice decided to opt-out of the suicide bombing and remain on her Holoband to welcome the digital recreations of the STO bombers into her Heaven program. Olaf finally gave up all pretence and dismissed her program, though continued to Atlas Arena, as he truly believed the One True God would save his real soul in doing so. Entering the grounds proved easy for Olaf, as even though the police picked up on a bomb threat, Singh had the GDD take over all responsibilities for the investigation and then did nothing. While there were security checks at the gates heading in, STO members had already infiltrated the stadium's workforce to let fellow bombers in. The bombing itself was set to occur at the start of the game, upon completion of the Caprican national anthem. Unexpectedly, four aircraft landed on the pitch, with a number of state-of-the-art military robots - the U-87s - inside. Having received orders from Daniel Graystone to arrive at the stadium, they conducted chemical scans, allowing them to identify all suicide bombers and begin firing at them. Realising the plan was in tatters, Olaf attempted to set off his bomb anyway, but was stopped by panicking Pyramid fan. Though he was able to get up once more and ready the triggering unit, a group of U-87s jumped on him and absorbed the blast, preventing the chain-reaction from occurring. Though his mind was digitally scanned as he died, Clarice's computers broke down, and Olaf-A was thus never born. Sources Category:Caprica characters